Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic core having a winding core portion and a flange portion, a magnetic component using such a magnetic core, and a design method of a magnetic core.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been known a magnetic core provided with flange portions at both end portions of a winding core portion around which a conductive wire is wound, and a magnetic component using such a magnetic core. For example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2007-173573), there is disclosed a magnetic component (inductor) using a magnetic core provided with disk-like flange portions at both end portions of a cylindrical winding core portion.
With regard to this kind of magnetic component, there are many cases in which the magnetic component is mounted on a circuit board of electronic equipment such as a mobile-phone, portable music media equipment, a portable game machine, a small-sized video camera or the like in which miniaturization request thereof is high. At that time, a region given for mounting the magnetic component (hereinafter, referred to arbitrarily as “mounting region”) on the circuit board is restricted, so that miniaturization of the magnetic component is required such that it is possible to accommodate the component within the given mounting region.
The magnetic component described in the Patent Document 1 achieves miniaturization by employing a constitution in which a portion of a terminal placed on the flange portion bottom surface, which extends outward from the flange portion contour line, is to be accommodated within a space (hereinafter, referred to arbitrarily as “excess space”) which occurs between a contour line of a flange portion when orthographically-projecting this magnetic component toward the axis line direction of the winding core portion and a square shape circumscribed with this contour line (hereinafter, referred to arbitrarily as “circumscribed square shape”).